theafterdisasterfandomcom-20200213-history
The After Disaster Wiki
Welcome to the The After Disaster Wiki *AD Website *AD Facebook page *AD Twitter account *AD YouTube account *AD Ustream account The After Disaster is a podcast hosted by Anderson Cowan (Loveline engineer), Mike Carano (photographer, comedian) and Tyler White. Common features of The After Disaster include well timed puns and drops, personal stories and anecdotes, guests, inside jokes, callers (some great and some awful), and much more. The first (posted) show was recorded on the 26th of August, 2010. On the third episode (AD #3) the show was officially named the Loveline After Disaster, but on show #? it was announced that it would be renamed The After Disaster. Generally the show starts at approximately 12 am PST every Friday after Loveline, however in the past due to holidays and other reasons the show's timing has been more varied. For example, in the past the show has taken place five days a week, twice a week and had a two week hiatus between show #148 (10 July 2012) and #149 (27 July 2012). Apart from several exceptions the show has always been recorded in the Westwood One studio in Culver City, Los Angeles, California. Shows recorded outside of the Westwood One studio include AD #19 (Downtown Los Angeles), AD #51 (? racetrack) and AD #102 (Bahooka Family Restaurant). How to listen and download the show Listen to and download previous shows *1-144 - Feedburner RSS feed *145-155 - libsyn RSS feed *Official AD Website *iTunes Listen to the show live *Official AD Website *AD Ustream account The Hosts Anderson Cowan Anderson's website Mike Carano/Keith Michael Carano Mike's website Tyler White Tyler's Tumblr page New Listener Reference Guide *'"This is the worst show we've ever done."' -''' Definition: traditional/ritualistic sentence uttered by at least one host/guest either once or more times each episode. - (AD#everysingleone) *'Downtown Debacle '— Definition: ' an episode of the After Disaster where the trio ran around downtown LA for a couple of hours with a recorder, got drunk, freaked out about Skid Row, and almost got into fights.' - Simpler Definition: The worst show ever done. - Use: ' "This is the worst show we've ever done!" "Nothing is as bad as the Downtown Debacle." - {AD#19- cleverly titled "Downtown Debacle"} *The Preshow' - Definition:Loveline - Use:"so, on the pre show tonight, they were talking about anal infections... and I was thinking, poor Ty Ty!" *'''Katie Dreyer' - A.K.A. -- K. Ayala' - Definition: ''' A teenage girl who has a major crush on Mike Carano. Has a tattoo of his name. Huge fan of the After Disaster. Sends lots of gifts, such as; very hot candy and real cannons. Mike Carano could potentially have grandkids her age. Changed her name to Kat Ayala when the guys stopped listening to her. - (If you are reading this, Katie/Kat, no disrespect meant!) - Use:' "Somebody should go over to Katie's house to make sure she hasn't hung herself." (- mike carano, AD100, after they finally told us they weren't actually stopping the show) - {AD#27- "He Could Have Grandkids Your Age!} *1800-LOUD-191' - Definition: ' The number to call into the studio. We dare you to have a reason to call other than to listen to the show live. *'Miranda' '- Definition: ' Carano's girlfriend. (?) Makes for excellent awkward radio when she comes in and is confronted about her relationship status with Mike. *'Reggie' '- Definition''' The head security guard. He believes crack is bad, it's mean, it's a killing machine. He also strongly believes that dropping out of school just ain't cool. He fancies himself a rapper. Carano tends to feel awkward when Reggie drops into the studio. Reggie relishes in firing other security guards. *'Fluffernutter' - The "secret word" callers could use at the start of the conversation so they could signify they were calling for AD, not LL (Allowing Anderson to know if he needs to hang up on people faster). AD #2 *'Sheetrider' - Mike likes to pull the sheets out from under Miranda's dog, Dahlia. The dog would stay on the sheets as he pulled so he made up a spur of the moment song (Sheetrider: Ridin' the sheets). Then he took it further and spent time making a sheetrider jingle on his computer. AD#5 *'Shadowfang2121/Shadowfang's brother' - Tyler found a Youtube comment on "Your Love" by Outfield. Shadowfang2121 said something about the song reminding him of his twin brother. His brother died because he made a mistake that "costed him his life". AD#3 *'Manslaughter Kevin' – a creeper that called into the show once confessing that he ran over a woman once. Nobody knows if it was real or fake. AD #61 *'Stan/Stanley' – Anderson's loyal doggie *'Tyler Black' – Self-appointed lead photoshopper/private detective for the AD. Discovered the identity of Kat Ayala (the ever so strange Katie Dreyer), created the Human Anderpede (or whatever I decided to call it) and of course, the famous ADpede from the Three Gays of the Carandor episode. Overall awesome dude. *'3 Dog' - What anderson calls all his dogs at once *'Put it in the freezer '- how anderson solves all problems #96 *'Marcus' - Sports guy; doesn't like Hockey or Baseball but makes up for it in NASCAR and Women *'Progrumm' - a PAB way of pronouncing the word "program". Look up the word PAB for more information. *"godDAMMIT" - The sound Anderson makes after he fucks up the phones and nobody can hear them when they call in, AKA "They switch over automatically at all different times". *'Sweet Threesome' - A period when Anderson Cowan had awesome threesomes and doing some crazy shit. *'Kudoo Feesh' - The word originated from the South Park episode "Human Centipad". After any Chinese/Japanese reference (similar to The Bong Drop), Tyler usually says the word "Kudoo Feesh!" in a Japanese accent. *'the cannon sound' - a "hearty" drop of a blasting cannon first used to kill failed callers, now used for endearment and to amp up songs, not to be confused with the literal "cannon" voiced by the intro to the similar named show (#46) *'forget everything you know' - a way to clear one's mind for new information, seems to fade fast and is particularly specific on what is forgotten and what is remembered(#105) *'tire chains' - as the description says: where Anderson tells the longest tire-chain related story in the history of humanity (#15) *'mike's italian penis' - Mike recalling a haunting childhood moment where an intimidating developed girl from his school asked if he was italian because her mom told her that italians have big dicks *'fisting' - Mike's story of how he fractured his wrist while being inside of a woman with all of his hand, an example of Mike's willingness to go above and beyond the call of duty to please a woman, also good to remember that he's italian too (described in #115 but first slightly mentioned in the earlier episodes, only to fall upon deaf ears) *'porno music' - used to spice up conversations whether appropriate or not *'la cucaracha' - a song played when someone of hispanic heritage is mentioned (#115) *'pondcasting' - an idea to record the show from a pond, similar to Anderson's idea to do the show from a submarine *'salton sea' - a place held dearly to them, the largest lake in California, saltier than the ocean but not as much as the great salt lake, supposedly the location of the new years eve episode 103 *'power' - what every man desires but very little achieve, discovered by Mike when he witnessed Regan's power even when dead, another example would be how Steve Jobs still had power even during the time he didn't work at apple *'our love of hawaii' - the only place where man can be free, the main end goal of this show is to find some way to record it there *'sticking screwdrivers in things' - instead of selling or donating, what Mike does to his belongings he has no more use for *'open and honest' - a short window for callers to ask any question they want answered open and honestly *'giving (someone) the business' - i would describe it but i'd much rather give you the business, originally from the twilight zone season 1 episode 12 "what you need" (#99) *'The "Fuck you, cunt!" drop' - Spoken by Anderson in #68 (starts about 15:56) as he recalled the story of his brother overhearing his father yelling it at his mom after she closed the front door on him after denying him a trip to the grocery store. *'"Mommy's in bed, always in bed"' - A little rhyme Anderson's dad would say to the boys about their mom sleeping during the day since she worked nights. Can't find the origin episode, but it was a favorite line for Tyler. *'Soaking' - putting your penis in a woman and not doing anything *'80 or AD' - 80 (eighty) sounds like AD (Ay-Dee), or After Disaster. *'REALLLLLLLLY' - Tyler's response to anything fascinating or sexual. Said in the style of Tom Leykis *'"Mikey Carolina"' - Mike Carano's syndicated drive time talk radio alter-ego. Over the years he has been the #2 afternoon drive time voice in such markets as Temple, TX, Newport News, VA, Columbus, GA, and Hopkinsville, KY. *'Beauty' - The era of Andersons life where he had very long hair *'"go home beauty, nobody likes you"' - Anderson recalled one of his embarrassing stories during highscool where he got jumped by his friends for punching one, after the beating johnny brown furthered the pain by telling beauty to go home because nobody liked him (#95) *'robot bully' - bought at wal-mart, a robot used to protect bully victims by using 50's insults, but seems to have some technical problems and cannot differentiate between pizzas and human faces (#87) *'The Wiltern:' A music venue in Los Angeles. Whether, it is seated or not is a contentious issue between Mike Carano and Anderson Cowan. (A.D. 21) *'Taco-gate:' An incident involving security guard Reggie Watts. During the "Loveline After Disaster behind-the-scenes" video posted by Mike Carano, Mike granted Reggie an allotment of two tacos. In the video, Reggie takes two taco and possibly a third "magic" taco. It is debated whether the third taco is, in fact, napkins. (A.D. 21) *'The Ace' -''' A "super-gay," "hipster" hotel located in Palm Springs frequented by Mike Carano. Mike often speaks highly of "The Ace" despite receiving no compensation for doing so. "The Ace" is the unofficial sponsor of the After Disaster. (A.D. 19, et al) *"What are you talking about? I don't understand. I'm bored." - Anderson dislikes the discussion of metal music, baseball, technology, and things unique to California. He believes that, like him, the fans listeners won't like/understand the topics also. *'''Keith - Mikes REAL name *'it's a famous (insert anything here)' - episode 95: it's a famous podcast - mike makes a joke: she's the town bicycle, everyone's ridden her. tyler doesn't know it, mike says, "it's a famous joke" and the rest, as they say, is history. it's a famous line. *'My Wife': Often repeated after someone says the phrase "my wife" is a radio meme that most likely originates with the outstanding sports talk show "The Petros and Money Show." Whenever someone says "my wife" they have a number of clips they play of various people saying/whispering/screaming "my wife." Mike Catherwood starting doing it on Loveline sometime in 2011. This then spread to the After Disaster as well. Anderson has a hairbrained idea that he's actually the original inspiration for the bit, based on his days working as the board op for the sports show "Ferrall On The Bench" when he too would play a clip proclaiming "my wife." Will we ever know the true origins? Most likely not. *'PAB' --> Variations include: pabby, pabbing, pabcast, pabulous, etc - An acronym for P'ussy '''A'ss 'B'itch. This word is all the rage these days. Used to describe anything that is... pabby. Use it to insult someone important and pretend it is a compliment. Created by Anderson, the biggest PAB of them all.'' Everyday is "Call Your Boss A PAB Day"'' Source Episode Guide '''AD #1: The Beginning Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #2: Fluffer Nutter Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #3: In Memory of Shadowfang's Brother Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #4: We Have A Name! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #5 Sheet Rider Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #6: Numero Seis Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #7: Magnificent Number Seven Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #8: Not So Gr8 Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #9: IX Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #10: The Big #10 Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #11: The Disaster Hits The Road Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #12: The Sort Of Longer Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #13: No Calls Edition Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #14: A Nog, Nog Joke Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #15: Tire Chains Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #16: The Secret Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #17: The Meth Edition Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #18: Abracadabra Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #19: Downtown Debacle Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #20: The Big Two-Oh Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #21: Making Things Worse Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #22: The Eye of the Tiger Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #23: Anderson Did WHAT?! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #24: Rolly Polly Cat Heads Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #25: Tylerless Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #26: The NAMBLA-sode Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #27: He Could Have Grandkids Your Age! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #28: It Had It's Moments Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #29: Mike's Days Are Numbered Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #30: There Will Be Booze! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #31: Won't You Be My Neighbor? Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #32: Two Urals at the Same Time Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #33: Pool Babies Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #34: Discombobulated Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #35: Archeotectureology Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #36: Smelling Assaults Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #37: 101 Uses For Placenta Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #38: You've Gotta Be Squidding Me Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #39: The Dirty Bear Brothas Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #40: Shing! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #41: We'll Do It Clean! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #42: Penny For Your Socks Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #43: Poison Milk Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #44: For Better or For Worst Show Ever Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #45: Guy-necological Ignorance Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #46: Cannons from Hell Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #47: Space Graves Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #48: Acid Rain Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #49: Tarantula Hawks in the Mist Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #50: The Big 5-0 Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #51: A Night at the Races Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #52: Why Do We Laugh? Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #53: Bombs Bursting In Air Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #54: Hawaiian Blood Pie Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #55: Tyler and Lauren sitting in a tree Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #56: No Bread, No Topics, No Problem Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #57: The Short Shorts Gang Rides Again Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #58: Soaking It Up Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #59: The Drinking Man's Podcast Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #60: F*** The Braves! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #61: "Depraved" Popcorn (Punctuation.) Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #62: Cave Dwelling Wine Mice Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #63: Dress for Sexcess Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #64: Too Many Indians Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #65: Tall Tales From Deep River Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #66: Hot & Sexy Phone Operators Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #67: A Big (Sniff) Announcement Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #68: Vaseline & Santeria Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #69: The Sixty-Nine Tattoos of BigDickJon Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #70: A Flask Is Not A Thermos (Guest: Jim Jefferies) Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #71: Planet of the Amish Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #72: The After Disaster Turns One Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #73: The Black Black Cannons of Home Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #74: Good Ol' Male Ponding AD #75: American Boobies Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #76: Tough Times at the Cinema (Guest: Bryan Bishop) Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #77: Failure May Be An Option Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #78: Gong But Not Forgotten Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #79: The Sunflower Syndicate Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #80: AyDee-AyTee Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #81: Looks Like a Robot Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #82: Wrong Ding Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #83: Karl Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #84: Searching Craigslist for an Iron Lung (Guest: Andy Dick) Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #85: Bumper Sticklers Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #86: Last Minutes with Big Black Molars Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #87: Of Moths and Men Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #88: Phone Sex Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #89: Ola de Tiburones Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #90: Rated PG Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #91: Nectar Submarine Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #92: XXX Whale Watching Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #93: An Indecent Pooposal Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #94: The Saltons of Shing Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #95: It's a Famous Podcast Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #96: Stick It In The Freezer Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #97: Don't Try This At Home Depot Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #98: They'll Harvest Your Organs Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #99: Gimme Da Bidness Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #100: The Tim Tivo Centennial Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #101: A Very Special Holiday Unspecial Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #102: Dining Out Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #103: Downtown Salton Sea Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #104: Raver's Delight Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #105: Forget Everything You Know Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #106: Three Gays of the Carandor Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #107: Pull the Cord Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #108: Crab Legs and Lobster Fingers Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #109: That's Not a Milk Jug Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #110: One Love Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #111: Abderf Drosarios Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #112: LeBron James is a Butthole Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #113: DJ Fedex Don't Play that Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #114: The Ultimate Podcasterz Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #115: La Araña de Cocaína (La la la la la la la laaa) Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #116: The Tipping Point Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #117: How To Save Forty Thousand Dollars Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #118: Gone Fistin' Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #119: Daddy Ate My Dominoes Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #120: White People Problems Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #121: This Is A Family Show Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #122: Modeling for Friends Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #123: Home Sweet Homies Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #124: Introducing Karen! Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #125: Pat Bible '97 Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #126: #TylerTime Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #127: The Horse Fisterer Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #128: How Cold is Carano? Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #130: The Clark Ages Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #131: Ghost Towns and Smelly Buttons Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #132: Rat Bite Fever Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #133: What the Hellvis? Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #134: Top Five Fingers Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #135: Mike Turns 50 Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #136: BWP Inc. Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #137: Pinball Lizards Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #138: A Secret Revealed Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #139: Walkin' the Bitches Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #140: The Grand Caranyan Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #141: Coco Pabs Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #142: Vincible Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #143: Scissorgate Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #144: Screamed Corn Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #145: My Favorite Marxian Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #146: So Anti-Semantic Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #147: The Talented Mrs. Barsky Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #148: Rob Row Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #149: Noodle Toilet Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #150: Reacharound Ridge Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #151: The Deadliest Cast Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #152: Clunge Week Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #153: To The Max Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #154: Last Pab Standing Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #155: Mug Life Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: AD #156: Anderson Goes to Jail Hosts: Guests: Description: Topics: Youtube: Fan Art AfterDisaster1.jpg|AD fan art 1 AfterDisaster2.jpg|AD fan art 2 AfterDisaster3.jpg|AD fan art 3 AfterDisaster4.jpg|AD fan art 4 AfterDisaster5.jpg|AD fant art 5 AfterDisaster6.jpg|AD fan art 6 AfterDisaster7.jpg|AD fan art 7 AfterDisaster9.jpg|AD fan art 8 AfterDisaster8.jpg|AD fan art 9 Latest activity Category:Browse